


Offer me my deathless death.

by birudeboysdog



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adult Morty Smith, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birudeboysdog/pseuds/birudeboysdog
Summary: My lover's got humour,He's the giggle at a funeral - knows everybody's disapproval.I should've worshipped him sooner.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 6





	1. Беги, да не сбежать тебе.

**Author's Note:**

> ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР!
> 
> Все персонажи являются вымышленными, любое совпадение с реально живущими или жившими людьми и событиями случайно! Обидеть и задеть никого не пытаемся! Мы не пропагандируем алкоголь, курение и запрещённые вещества.

Стены когда-то величественного, а теперь немного обветшалого здания сотрясли раскаты грома. В витражных окнах мелькнул яркий свет, нарушая уютный полумрак. Высокий стройный силуэт как раз заново зажигал потухшие от сквозняка свечи, когда на дубовую дверь обрушился град ударов.

Человек лишь нахмурил брови — удивительно, кому понадобилась сия небольшая церквушка в такую лютую непогоду? Заблудшему путнику, чья судьба настолько тяжела, что погнала его в бурю на поиски Бога? Случайному прохожему, ищущему крышу над головой? Отбросив вопросы в сторону, человек отворил дубовую дверь и впустил нежданного гостя.

Перед его взором промелькнула тень, прошептавшая короткое «спасибо» и устремившаяся к рядам скамеек с приступками*. Человек в чёрной сутане, затворив дверь, неспешно обернулся и направился к скамье, на которую, сгорбившись и закутавшись в пальто, сел гость.

Разные мысли одолевали его: «зачем я сюда пришёл?», «как себя вести?», «а могу ли я вообще после всего что говорил и делал?..»

Человека, идущего к нему охватывали похожие мысли: «кто этот тихий путник?», «смогу ли я чем-то помочь ему?», «стоит ли мне заговорить с ним или оставить его наедине с Господом?»

Подойдя, священник всё же дал знать о себе тактичным покашливанием. Ночной гость болезненно зажмурился, но священник не увидел этого, так как голова гостя была низко опущена.

— Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?

Гость поднял глаза на священника и печально улыбнулся. Он не сказал ни слова, лишь кивнул. Затем снова опустил голову, упершись глазами в пол. Боковым зрением он отметил, что полы чёрной рясы двинулись ближе, а рядом с его забрызганными грязью ботинками остановились чёрные простые кроссовки. Через секунду лавка, на которой он сидел, немного покачнулась от веса ещё одного человека.

За окном бушевала осенняя гроза, витражи в окнах дребезжали, со всех щелей завывал ветер, а человек рядом размеренно дышал, не издавая ни звука — всё это про себя отметил гость, в надежде отвлечься от других, тёмных мыслей. Священник же завороженно, словно впервые, любовался танцем огня свечей. Ночной гость больше не вызывал удивления или легкого смятения, напротив, сидеть рядом с ним бок о бок было даже немного приятно.

Оба они вздрогнули, когда очередной раскат грома сотряс стены, заставив кусок лепнины у самого потолка стремительно рухнуть вниз. Священник сокрушенно вздохнул — какая красота неумолимо разрушалась неостановимым ходом времени.  
Человек рядом с ним задрал голову, пытаясь рассмотреть роспись на потолке, от которой уже много лет как почти ничего не осталось. Наверное поэтому, а может из-за темноты, гость ничего так и не увидел и опустил голову, переведя взгляд на мерцание свечей.

— Танец огня так завораживает.

Священник и сам не знал зачем произнёс это. Ему вдруг захотелось поделиться этой простой истиной с ночным гостем. Гость же в ответ вновь лишь кивнул. Затем перевёл взгляд на свои открытые ладони, повертел ими так и сяк, и опустил их на колени.

— Как к Вам обращаться? — Спросил он, наконец повернув лицо к священнослужителю.

— Отец Мортимер Смит. — Ответил священник, развернувшись. Ночной гость оказался мужчиной средних лет, с заострёнными чертами и уставшим, грустным выражением лица. Он сидел ссутулившись, окутанный ароматом алкоголя и весь выражал собой глубокую скорбь, только не ясно по кому-то или по себе самому. Священнику в голову вдруг пришла довольно забавная мысль: едва ли он в праве обращаться к гостю «сын мой» как это иногда практикуют другие священнослужители. — Можно Отец Мортимер, или попросту Мортимер, как будет угодно. А как обращаться к Вам?

— Рик. Рик Санчез, но лучше просто Рик, Мор… Отец Мортимер.

Рик Санчез увидел мужчину, нет, юношу, даже мальчишку — ему на вид едва ли исполнилось двадцать лет! Рик присмотрелся к задумчивому профилю и ужаснулся — как такой статный и красивый парень стал вдруг священником, отрёкшись от всех радостей жизни? «Какой же должно быть пиздец привёл его сюда» подумал гость и ужаснулся ещё раз — ругаться в церкви, пускай даже в мыслях это же плохо, да? Он посмотрел на святого отца, глупо боясь как бы тот не прочёл его мысли, но парень тепло улыбнулся, и это была не та снисходительная улыбка, присущая большинству людей, эта улыбка затронула и глаза Мортимера, сделав его взгляд добрым и понимающим.

— Что привело тебя сюда, Рик Санчез? — Священнослужитель склонил голову слегка набок, а руки сцепил в замок, всем своим видом давая понять, что готов слушать и слышать.

Мужчина в который раз уставился в пол, проведя рукой по мокрым волосам, а затем неосознанно вытер её об штанину. Священник подавил улыбку — он сам так часто делал, а потом ругал себя за неопрятность.

— Я не верующий.

Мортимер кивнул.

— Это я уже понял.

Санчез удивлённо уставился на юношу, тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Опыт. — Коротко ответил он и снова посмотрел на свечи. Молчание сейчас было ценнее слов, ибо в тишине церкви ночной гость будет намного словоохотливее.

Но Рик Санчез не был готов распрощаться с тайнами своей души, хоть и молодой святой отец привлекал его как слушатель намного больше, чем те пожилые священники, что смотрели на него укоризненно с самого детства.

Они сидели в тишине пока буря не стихла. Затем Рик Санчез поднялся со скамьи и в последний раз бросил взгляд на витраж, на котором были изображены епископы, монархи, мечи и книги. Мортимер Смит поднялся вслед за ним, пропустил его вперёд и проводил к дубовой двери. Он верил, что видит ночного гостя не в последний раз. Ночной гость же верил, что больше не зайдёт ни в одну церковь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Присту́пок - ступенька, подножка. (В данном случае - для преклонения коленей во время молитв, чтобы не становиться на пол)
> 
> (Материалы взяты из Википедии - свободной энциклопедии.) 
> 
> Мой твиттер: https://twitter.com/biRudeboysdog  
> Мой телеграм-канал: https://t.me/birudeboysdog


	2. Не убоюсь зла, ибо ты со мной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Амво́н — специальное сооружение в христианском храме, предназначенное для чтения Священного Писания, пения или возглашения некоторых богослужебных текстов, произнесения проповедей.  
> **Кафедра - в христианстве почётное кресло в храме, предназначенное для епископа.
> 
> (Материалы для справок взяты из Википедии - свободной энциклопедии.)

Отец Мортимер Смит, стоя за амвоном*, читал проповедь, разбавляя её небольшими шутками и отступлениями, чтобы люди не заскучали. Он ощущал хмурый взгляд, что отец Бёрдперсон, сидя на невысоком стуле, похожем на кафедру**, посылал ему в спину.

Мортимер чувствовал неодобрение — видимо, его методики проповедования, — но старший священнослужитель, как и раньше, ни слова не говорил по этому поводу.

Лишь этот неодобрительный взгляд холодных серых глаз.

Отец Мортимер огляделся. Кого-то из людей на скамьях он знал давно, кто-то был ему смутно знаком — в основном это были дети, которых родители привели на первое причастие, кое-кого он и вовсе не знал. Однако одинокая фигура на дальней скамье у самой двери привлекла его внимание. Человек с грустным лицом смотрел прямо на него не моргая, а затем его лицо озарила неуверенная улыбка.

Рик Санчез приходил сюда уже несколько раз и не надеялся даже, что отец Мортимер вспомнит его ночной визит, но доброта во взгляде проповедника и то, что тот запнулся посреди предложения вселили уверенность в том, что его не забыли.

Святой отец продолжил как ни в чём не бывало, его мягкий, вкрадчивый голос отражался эхом от стен, проникая прямо в голову и, судя по лицам людей вокруг, в сердце и душу. Похоже, отца Мортимера прихожане любили.

После мессы, когда церковь понемногу опустела, Санчез, спустя несколько минут метаний, решился подойти к отцу Мортимеру.

Он старался сделать это непринужденно, будто случайно оказаться плечом к плечу со священнослужителем. Но отец Мортимер спиной почувствовал прожигающий взгляд человека, точно наметившего свою цель и идущего к ней не сворачивая. Поэтому развернулся и пошёл на встречу Санчезу.

— Чем я могу помочь Вам в этот раз, Рик Санчез?

— Прошу, просто Рик, святой отец.

Мортимер кивнул, уголки его губ дрогнули в улыбке.

Рик всё рассматривал внутреннее убранство церкви, ненадолго задержав взгляд на алтаре. При свете дня всё выглядело немного иначе, чем он запомнил. Огромные витражные окна, повалившаяся лепнина, остатки росписи на потолке и огромное распятие, но Санчез поёжился — от той атмосферы таинственности и понимания, что царила здесь тогда не осталось и следа. Только улыбка отца Мортимера напоминала о том, что ему всё это не причудилось в пьяном бреду.

Мортимер предложил Санчезу небольшую экскурсию по церкви, завидев его заинтересованность.

Они прошлись вдоль стен.

— А что здесь изображено? Какие-то важные исторические события? — Спросил Санчез, указав на одно из огромных окон.

— Признаться, я и сам не в полной мере осведомлён. Лучше спросить об этом отца Бёрдперсона. — Ответил отец Мортимер, перекинув взгляд с витража на пожилого мужчину у амвона. Отец Бёрдперсон посмотрел в их сторону с плохо скрываемой неприязнью и волнением. Это было странно и мало понятно, но молодой святой отец не придал этому должного значения.

Санчез коротко хмыкнул, повернулся к алтарю спиной и тихо прошептал:

— Мне кажется я ему не нравлюсь.

Отец Мортимер кротко улыбнулся, и таинственно прошептал:

— Ему не нравится никто, кроме Господа Бога.

Мужчина понимающе закивал. Они неспешно шли вдоль скамеек, пока Рик вдруг не остановился, лукаво взглянув на Мортимера из-под густых ресниц.

— Святой отец, а как на счёт Вас? Выдаёте тайные чувства своего наставника, не потому ли, что симпатизируете мне?

Отец Мортимер с минуту наблюдал за Санчезом. «Тайные чувства наставника» рассмешили его, а озорные огоньки в глазах заставили на секунду потеряться и снова стать всего лишь парнем, а не священнослужителем с большим количеством обязательств.

Рик Санчез за, в общей сложности, несколько часов знакомства смог пробраться туда, куда дорога была забыта много лет назад.

— Но Вы ведь меня не выдадите? — Заговорщически подмигнув, спросил святой отец.

Рик Санчез лишь улыбнулся, обнажив ряд белоснежных зубов, распрощался и сбежал вниз по ступенькам.

Отец Мортимер Смит внезапно почувствовал себя брошенным.

***

Неделю спустя Рик Санчез стоял на пороге церкви, пропуская перед собой молодую пару и пожилую женщину. Он всё спрашивал себя, что привело его сюда почти месяц назад и что притягивает до сих пор? Почему он проснулся с утра с мыслью, что ему просто жизненно необходимо прийти на службу и сесть поближе, чтобы даже мельчайшие эмоции проповедника не ускользнули от его глаз?

Войдя, он выбрал себе свободное место недалеко от амвона и стал ждать. Он слушал в пол уха, но смотрел во все глаза. Отец Мортимер был безбожно красив. Он часто улыбался и будто светился изнутри. Санчез невольно и сам воспрянул духом, что не смогло ускользнуть от пытливых глаз отца Мортимера.

Лишь в самом конце проповеди Рик отметил возмущение в глазах отца Бёрдперсона. Возможно, он заметил слишком долгие взгляды на его молодого ученика, ведь Санчез не особо старался скрыть свою заинтересованность. Рик лишь надеялся, что святой отец поймёт его неверно и растолкует этот взгляд так же, как и взгляды других прихожан — «какой этот Мортимер всё-таки хороший священник!».

Глядя на Мортимера, ему вдруг захотелось сделать то, чего не делал уже, наверное, лет сто — поделиться наболевшим. Поэтому он подождал пока святой отец останется один и неуверенно подошёл.

— Как на счёт исповеди, святой отец? — Сказал он хрипло, подойдя вплотную и схватив священника за локоть.

Отец Мортимер удивлённо приподнял брови и растерянно улыбнулся.

— Вы мне предлагаете или сами хотите?

Санчез расслабленно опустил плечи. Его выбор был единственно правильным — этот святой отец сможет хотя бы попытаться его понять.

— Я не отказался бы услышать историю Вашей жизни и то, как такой юный священник вдруг оказался здесь, в маленькой церкви в небольшом городке. — Он не убрал руку с локтя, рассеянно поглаживая большим пальцем плотную мягкую ткань сутаны. — Но не сейчас.

Про себя он добавил: «Возможно, потом, за пределами церкви, ты расскажешь мне всё, Морти. По крайней мере, я очень на это надеюсь.»

Отец Мортимер пожал плечами, но взгляд его затуманился от воспоминаний. Казалось, он совсем не замечает интимности момента.

— Все мы от чего-то бежим. — Сказал он, и, развернувшись на пятках, направился к двум небольшим комнаткам, выпирающим из основной стены. Со стороны это выглядело как две телефонные будки, стоящие впритык. — Ваша дверь вон та. — Проговорил и вошёл в другую.

Санчез так и замер с занесённой в воздухе рукой. Ему ничего не оставалось как следовать за святым отцом.

Внутри царили полумрак и теснота, на кафельном полу посреди комнатки стоял стул с мягкой алой оббивкой, а в перегородке, что служила четвёртой «как бы стеной», было оконце с деревянной решеткой.

Рик пододвинул стул ближе к соседней комнате и сел, облокотившись спиной на стену. Он провёл пальцами по красному дереву, наслаждаясь его лакированной гладкостью. В уютной полутьме, почувствовав себя защищённым, он поднёс лицо к решетчатому оконцу и постучал. С той стороны отодвинулась деревянная задвижка и теперь, сквозь прутья, было слабо видно лицо Мортимера, который, кажется, смотрел в пустоту перед собой.

— Должен признаться, я не знаю как это делается… — Произнёс Рик сконфуженно. Вот бы отец Мортимер тоже пододвинулся хотя бы немного ближе, тогда можно было бы по выражению лица понять о чём он так напряжённо думает…

— Для начала просто побеседуем, а там как сложится. — Мудро рассудил Мортимер, повернувшись к оконцу. Санчез практически лежал на перегородке и всматривался в его лицо. Обычно люди стараются не смотреть на священника и садятся немного в стороне, иногда даже не смотрят на перегородку между ними. Можно подумать, что Санчез нарочно ищет контакта с ним… — Думаю, вопрос о том, когда Вы в последний раз исповедовались будет излишним?

Санчез улыбнулся, святой отец увидел это сквозь решетку.

Этот человек необычайно красиво улыбался. Почему же тогда улыбок в его жизни было настолько мало, что всё его лицо приобрело будто навеки грустное выражение? Мортимер очень надеялся это исправить.

— Думаю, по-нормальному — никогда. — Он отвернулся, о чём-то глубоко задумавшись. Такая перемена заинтересовала отца Мортимера намного сильнее, чем все устремлённые на него неоднозначные взгляды.

— А не по-нормальному? — Святой отец придвинулся ближе, а затем ещё ближе к оконцу.

Санчез всё ещё смотрел в пол, когда облокотился плечом на перегородку. Сквозь прутья решетки Мортимер увидел одинокую слезинку, скатившуюся по щеке, хотя, возможно, это был лишь мимолётный блик света сквозь закрытые двери.

— С чего бы начать… — Санчез подкинул руки в воздух и с хлопком уронил их на ноги. Брови нахмурились, губы сомкнулись в тонкую линию. Затем его лицо вмиг приобрело равнодушное выражение.

— Начни с того, что беспокоит тебя сильнее всего. Если мы в этой комнате перейдём на «ты», тебе будет комфортнее?

Санчез пожал плечами, а после повернулся к оконцу.

— Формально, мы в разных комнатах, но да, пожалуй можно и на «ты». — Он посмотрел на Мортимера как-то загнано и фальшиво улыбнулся. — Знаешь, святой отец, имя "Морти" тебе идёт ничуть не меньше, чем "отец Мортимер". Может даже больше.

Священник шелестяще засмеялся. В последний раз его так называли когда ему было лет двадцать и он только собирался стать святым отцом. Санчез смотрел на него так, как на него смотрели раньше, начал говорить с ним так, как с ним говорили раньше. Мортимер почувствовал, как мурашки прошлись по телу, словно он продрог. Правда, рядом с ним не было даже слабого дуновения.

— Расскажи же мне, Рик, что беспокоит тебя?

Санчез задумался. Что беспокоит его? Да всё. Вся его жизнь одно сплошное безрадостное беспокойство.  
Что ж, значит стоит начать с самого начала.

— Я вырос в неполной семье. Отца я почти не знал, и сейчас не вспомню как его звали. Может быть Джон, а может Джерри… Мать была набожной женщиной, но немного чокнутой. — Он бросил быстрый взгляд на решетку.

— Продолжай. — Спокойно произнёс Мортимер. Неожиданно для самого себя он понял, что всё вызывающее поведение Рика Санчеза всего лишь маска, за которой тот скрывает свою боль. Как он не подумал об этом раньше?

— За любую провинность она отчитывала меня часами, угрожала гееной огненной и  
бла-бла-бла. Перед сном она читала мне жуткие отрывки из разных книг, рассказывала про Ад, а после мне снились до боли реалистичные кошмары. Мне было семь, а я до сих пор ссался в постель, потому что банально боялся выбраться в туалет. — Рик глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. — Сейчас спустя столько лет это кажется мелочным, но тогда для меня это и был Ад.

— Ты кому-нибудь ещё говорил о том, что происходит с тобой? — Отец Мортимер отвернулся, он не хотел чтобы Рик, даже сквозь решетку, увидел какие эмоции охватили его — жалость, беспомощность, гнев. Как могла мать поступать так со своим ребёнком?!

Санчез тихо прошелестел «нет», а затем несколько минут напряжённо молчал.

— Мортимер, я должен сказать… Если ваша церковь это одна из тех церквей, где за секс до брака и секс с мужчиной можно получить повестку в Ад, то…

— Дело не в церкви, Рик, а в священнике. Любовь никогда не была грехом в моих глазах, не важно к какому полу.

— Тогда продолжим… — Он прочистил горло, но, кажется, потерял нить повествования, поэтому решил начать с чего-то другого. — Я охрени… очень умный, и это не ваша «гордыня». Я изобретатель, можно даже сказать учёный. Смастерил много разных хреновин… Э-э-э, штуковин. Правда, с тех пор как мать умерла, я не собрал ничего, кроме Лего. Парадоксально. — Пауза. — Надеюсь, то, что я верю в физику и математику не оскорбляет твою веру, Морти…мер?

Вот они и дошли до сути. Он понял это по выражению лица Рика. Вот что привело его сюда — горе потери.

— Ты человек науки… — Мортимер решил не спрашивать о матери, сосредоточившись на других словах. Он устало облокотился на перегородку и опустился до шёпота, ведь ухо Санчеза было всего в паре сантиметров, если не брать в расчет решетку. — Но я хоть и человек религии, а существование физики и космоса не отрицаю.

Санчез приглушенно засмеялся, отклонившись, и уставился на дверь.

— Однажды кто-то сказал мне, что Земля на самом деле не сфера, шар или диск, а тарелка. Бог смотрит на нас сверху, а Солнце на самом деле его глаз.

— Занятно. — Сказал Мортимер. — А Луна должно быть другой глаз?

— Тёмный глаз. Я бы даже сказал обратный глаз, глаз с другой стороны. Шоколадный глаз.

Отец Мортимер подавил смех, прижав кулак ко рту.

— Это очень плохая шутка, я не должен был над таким смеяться.

— В следующий раз я придумаю получше. — Прошептал Рик, усмехаясь.

Пару минут они сидели в тишине. Потом Санчез упёрся лбом в решетку и еле слышно начал:

— Мне было семнадцать, когда я понял, что мне нравится соседский парень. Я долго боролся с самим собой, это было похоже на битьё воды палками… Я делал разные вещи, не всегда хорошие и безболезненные, ведь мне с детства говорили, что быть геем значит быть больным.

Отцу Мортимеру хотелось сейчас прервать Рика, сказать ему «постой, стой, прекрати это делать с собой», но было поздно. Это было необходимо тогда, а сейчас от таких слов уже мало толку. Мортимер не по наслышке знал о внутренней гомофобии, о ненависти и презрении к самому себе и окружающим.

— Однажды мать, случайно заметив мой взгляд на какого-то парня, избила меня. Я ненавидел её, и ненавижу до сих пор, но я так и не посмел поднять на неё руку, даже когда от этого зависела моя жизнь. Хорошо, что она была тщедушной. — Рик издал полный горечи смешок. — Потом меня избили за поцелуй с парнем, когда я попытался смириться и ради интереса решил «а почему бы не попробовать?». Затем была долгая вражда с моим лучшим, на тот момент, другом, потому что он каким-то образом догадался и подумал, что я к нему яйца подкатываю…

Санчез поморщился. Эти воспоминания давили на него все эти годы, но теперь, под понимающим взглядом Мортимера, ему вдруг стало немного легче.

— Я бросил всё и переехал. Поступил в университет, постарался забыть кто я есть на самом деле, женился на прекрасной женщине, правда никогда её так и не полюбил. Потому и развёлся. У меня даже есть дочь, но я не встречался с ней с тех пор как ей исполнилось пять. Я плохой отец, плохой муж и совершенно паршивый человек.

Отец Мортимер смотрел на Рика и думал. Думал, что найди Рик Бога, как когда-то Смит, сложилось ли бы всё иначе? Оказался ли бы рядом человек, который, подобно отцу Бёрдперсону, помог и наставил на правильный путь? Или вера лишь укоренила бы в нём уверенность в своей ненормальности?

— Ты просто человек, Рик Санчез. Людям свойственно ошибаться, на то мы и люди. Ты всегда был и остаёшься нормальным, кто бы что тебе не твердил. — Святой отец говорил твёрдо, спокойно. Затем он повернулся лицом к решетчатому оконцу, нашёл глазами глаза Рика и зашептал. — Ненормальные те, кто говорит тебе кого любить, а кого не любить. Обещаю, в эту церковь ты всегда можешь прийти с тем, кого выберет твоё сердце. Но я попрошу кое-что взамен.

Рик замер, глядя в глаза Мортимера.

— Никогда больше не вреди себе. Никогда и ни за что. Ты сможешь сделать это для меня, Рик?

Санчез кивнул. Спустя долгих пять минут он нарушил тишину в исповедальне.

— Знаешь, я не верил в Бога в семь, не верю и сейчас. Но каждый день ложась спать я молился.

— И о чём же ты молил, Рик?

— Проснуться натуралом, Морти.

Пару минут они просто молчали, глядя друг другу в глаза. Рик отметил, что не может сейчас рассмотреть какого они цвета, глаза Морти, но он запомнил это ещё с их первой встречи. Тёмно-зелёные, почти изумрудные. Глубокие, может даже бездонные.

Он продолжил:

— Резюмируя всё это, на моём счету причинение вреда себе, гомосексуализм, ненависть к женщине, родившей меня и ложь всем окружающим меня людям. Кажется ничего не упустил. Что дальше?

— Стало ли тебе легче?

— Определённо.

— В таком случае, я отпускаю тебе грехи твои, и верю, что Господь тоже простит тебя, Рик Санчез. — Мортимер вышел из исповедальни обратно в церковь, проигнорировав существование другой двери, предназначенной во избежание столкновения священника и покаявшегося.

Он сделал это по двум причинам.  
Первая — они практически просто побеседовали, как у психотерапевта на приёме, так что исповедью это можно назвать с натяжкой.  
И вторая — Мортимер хотел, чтобы прежде чем покинуть церковь, Рик увидел его лицо и понял, что на нём нет ни отвращения, ни ненависти, ни жалости, которыми когда-то был полон к самому себе Санчез.


End file.
